What Time has Forgotten
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: A hyperspace accident on the way to Anakin transports Padme to the past. A 10 year old QuiGon finds her unconscious in the Jedi Temple, and his superior, the Jedi Knight Jard Dooku decides to care for her. Other familiar faces also appear…
1. Travel through time

What Time has Forgotten

Summary: A hyperspace accident on the way to Anakin transports Padme to the past. A 10 year old Qui-Gon finds her unconscious in Jedi Temple, and his superior, the Jedi Knight Jard Dooku decides to care for her. Other familiar faces also appear…

x x x x x x x

Chapter 1: Travel through time

Padme held on to the ship's controls tightly as she maneuvered her way towards the nearest hyperspace transport ring. Her eyes were filled with dire determination as she thought of seeing Anakin again, her dear husband who she barely saw much of since he took off to fulfill his destiny in the Clone Wars. Why did they have to part so soon? Why couldn't they just live in the bliss of Naboo's seclusion for all eternity? Why did things between them have to be so complicated, so thinly spread like a beautiful thread that's about to break?

It had already been more than a month since the last time she saw his majestic and handsome visage. They had been married for almost a year now, and yet she barely saw him and felt his touch. She didn't want to keep him from being a Jedi, so she let him be. She let him become who he truly was…The Chosen One. After all, the council would suspect if he spent too much time with her. The last thing she wanted was to expose their eternal bond to the Council and the Republic.

But a fact remained…She missed Anakin, she missed him so much that it hurt her inside out. And that was why she was in the dilemma she was in right now. She had openly abandoned their island paradise in Naboo, and set out to follow him to Coruscant or wherever the wars had taken him now. She would even follow him to the depths of hell itself. She just wanted to see him again…To see him safe and sound and fight by his side. It was the least she could do as his wife. 'Til death do them part.

Padme licked her lips and hurriedly wiped the forming sweat on her forehead as she continued to maneuver the ship alone. She could have easily taken one of the public busses to Coruscant, but most of the public transports have been shut down due to the ongoing war, and she didn't want to attract any attention to herself. This was the only practical thing she could think of. She just hoped she wouldn't get in danger this time.

Suddenly, a flash of light engulfed the hull of her small ship and an explosion soon followed afterwards. Her ship tumbled helplessly in space, as an array of blast from a nearby enemy ship hit her hard. She couldn't control her fall as she flung backwards away from the control panel. Her rear and shoulder hit the floor hard, but pain was the least of her concerns now. She didn't even know who or what shot at her.

It was probably one of the Separatists. The Techno Union if she was correct. She had heard news of them patrolling the area, looking for potential prisoners of war. But she will not be taken prisoner. Not now when she was on her way to her Anakin.

Padme could barely stand up as she tried to get on her feet. Her ship was still recovering from the impact it had just received and she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't last her long enough to get to her destination. A slight tinge of hopelessness crawled up her spine, but no. She will not recede. She will find him and be with him.

With full force, she lunged at the controls, and used all of her piloting know-how to get her ship back on track. But the Techno Union starship that had just fired at her was relentless. It followed her like a hungry predator hunting its prey. Padme knew that her small transport ship would not stand a chance against it. She even doubted that it would survive another volley fire. If there was only a means for her to escape...

Then as if a stroke of luck, she finally spotted the nearest hyperspace transport ring in the area. If only she could maneuver her ship close to it, then perhaps, perhaps, she could use it to transport her anywhere…anywhere but here. She fired up the remaining power of her ship, and sped her way, full force, to the nearby hyperspace transport. She just hoped it was fully functional, considering the number of battles that have occurred in this area of space. It might have already been damaged for all she knew, but she didn't care about that now. The only thing she wanted was to flee and see HIM again.

Her teeth dug lightly into her lower lip as she found herself closer and closer to her freedom. She was so close. She just needed a minute, a second, she was there. Almost. She was about to hyperspace her way out of her doom, when the Techno Union's Starship sent another blast, causing her ship to explode into the hyperspace ring.

Padme's light transport ship re-appeared close to Coruscant. Smoke billowed from its engines as it teetered left and right. It was obviously damaged, though not damaged enough to warrant its passenger's death. It quietly hovered near the planet where Anakin waited. But unknown to Anakin, or anyone else for that matter, Padme was not in the ship anymore. She was somewhere else, where no one could reach her.

x x x x x x x x

Padme groaned as she felt the aches and pains of her muscles and joints consume her petite body. Her head throbbed in pain as if it were being split in two. She groaned louder and furrowed her eyebrows, and the grimace on her face was evident.

Did she survive? Was she dead? She could feel the coldness of the floor pressing against her back. It was smooth and marble-like and didn't feel like the floor of her ship at all. She was about to open her eyes, when she heard the voice of a boy…A very young boy who almost reminded her of the young…

"Ani?" She whispered, her eyes still closed. Was she dreaming?

"Master! Master!" Shouted the boy.

No. It wasn't her Ani. After all, her Anakin was all grown up now. But the young boy sounded worried and panicked. Was he worried about her?

"I think she's hurt, Master." Said the boy again, sounding more concerned than ever.

The tone in his voice calmed Padme. Though she had no idea who he was, there was something about his voice and diction that made her feel safe and warm. She slowly opened her eyes and basked at her sense of sight. Her vision was still cloudy, and the world around her was still spinning, but she looked up and met his eyes with hers.

And so she found herself looking up at the face of the worried little boy who came to her aid. There he was, looking down at her, with his dark blue eyes and short, dark brown hair. Down his shoulders hung his braid that reminded her of Jedi Padawans and younglings who often wore their hair that way. So if this boy was a Jedi, does that mean that she had safely made her way to Coruscant? But she couldn't even remember getting off her ship. She couldn't even remember what happened after her escape.

"Are you all right?" Asked the boy. His voice was soft and compassionate. He talked as if she was his dear friend. He gently placed his hand over her forehead. "Your forehead feels warm. Maybe you're sick. Maybe you need help. Don't worry. Master will soon come and he'll make everything better. He always does." He said innocently.

The boy slowly pulled away from her and called out to someone "Hurry up, Master!" He called again. "I think she's hurt. I think she needs our help."

Padme forced a genuine smile on her lips as she felt the boy's compassion. The more she looked at him, the more she actually felt at home. In fact, he reminded her of someone she knew…She couldn't quite figure out who, but there was something about that boy that felt so strangely familiar. And his face, she swore she had seen it somewhere before.

Then another voice filled the air, and it somewhat sent a chill up Padme's spine. It was deep, yet incredibly young and boyish and rich. It almost reminded her of Anakin's voice, but it was different. It was more composed, stronger, deeper.

"Qui-Gon! How many times do I have to tell you never to call me master?" He said in a joking tone. "I am far from becoming a Jedi Master and you are far from becoming my Padawan!" He followed his words with a chuckle.

Padme tried to bend her head upwards to see the source of the voice, but her aching body held her back. /"Who's that?"/ She couldn't help but think to herself.

The older Jedi's face suddenly turned serious as he found the reason for his young friend's troubles. No wonder young Qui-Gon suddenly called out for him. He quickly knelt beside Padme and gently cradled her head in his hand.

"My lady, I'm terribly sorry if it had taken me this long to come to your aide." He spoke apologetically. "I thought Qui-Gon had called me for something less serious. The last thing we except here during such peaceful times, is a lady like you lying wounded here in Jedi Temple. It's a good thing my friend had found you." He suddenly realized that he was doing more talking than actual helping.

"Are you well?" He suddenly asked. He didn't want to move any part of her, in fear of hurting her more. "Does anything hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?" He couldn't believe how panicked he was. He was a 24-year-old Jedi Knight, trained by the best Jedi Masters, Thame and Yoda, and now, here he was, reduced into a bumbling fool at the presence of his very own damsel in distress.

x x x x x x x

please do review :D! thanks for reading :D!


	2. Strangely familiar

W00T! Chapter 2 :D! to those who reviewed chapter 1, thank you so much :D! and Aqua, thanks for dropping by ;)!

Chapter 2: Strangely familiar

Padme's eyes widened at the sight of the helpful man. Like the boy, he too, looked incredibly familiar…So familiar that she almost feared the familiarity. From what she had seen, he was tall, with a majestic face that almost reminded her of her Anakin. He had strong, piercing black eyes, and raven black, wavy hair that went down to the base of his neck. He was physically well-built, which made her think that if he truly was a Jedi, he was one who concentrated more on his physical abilities, than the force powers.

"I can't move my right leg." She finally said. "If I try, it hurts."

"Then we'll not move it." The young man answered. "Anything else I should know of? I fear of hurting you when I carry you to the medic room."

"Well, my shoulders hurt a bit, but I can manage. They might just be bruised, that's all." She said back, explaining to him her current state. She still couldn't explain the nagging feeling at the back of her head about this man. It's like a part of her wanted to run away from him, and yet, she was also intrigued. After all, he didn't seem to mean her any harm. In fact, he was openly offering to help her so it seems.

"Then I guess I only have that leg of yours to worry about." He smiled at her.

Padme smiled back as a sign of respect. "I believe so." She said in reply. Then at that moment, as she looked back at him and saw the caring smile on his undoubtedly handsome face, most of the fears she initially had of him slowly washed away. Why would she need to fear him anyway? Why fear someone that is good? Why fear the light, when only the darkness need be feared? This man was no threat to her. Whatever fear she had on him before was false and uncalled for.

Jard once again found himself lost, staring in silence at his newfound friend. /"Pull yourself together."/ He thought to himself.

"Anyway, madame, if it's alright with you…" He swallowed, like a shy young man, as he carefully moved himself closer to Padme. He gently leaned down and slowly placed his arms underneath her so that he could carry and hold her in them. He was careful and cautious, not wanting to press against her shoulders and her damaged leg. This girl seemed to have been through a lot already.

Padme found the necessity to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in his strong arms. She was right. He was physically sound. He carried her as if she were just a piece of paper. She found herself pressing closer against his torso as he slowly made his way to the medic room where she will soon receive her needed medical treatment.

Oh how his body frame reminded her so much of her Anakin. She couldn't help but wonder where he could be now, or rather, where she was now. Her eyes fluttered as they came to the verge of closing shut. She was tired, fatigued, and ready to surrender to the seduction of sleep. But now was not the right time for that. There were still so many things she needed to figure out.

She suddenly remembered the young man calling the boy "Qui-Gon" a while ago. It seemed that the boy had the same name as Obi-Wan's fallen master. And now that it dawned at her, the boy did somehow remind her a lot of Qui-Gon. If Qui-Gon were not a Jedi, she would have instantly thought of him as his son.

Padme looked around and saw the nearby sun setting behind the tall buildings that scattered all over the view before her. This place she was in, reminded her so much of Coruscant. In fact, was she in Coruscant? But if this was Coruscant, why did it look and feel so different? She let her tired eyes survey the structure that housed her and her companions, and the place looked so much like Jedi Temple. Then her eyes widened as she realized that she really was in Jedi Temple. There could be no other structure like this in the galaxy. She truly was in Coruscant…a very different Coruscant.

"Am I holding you all right?" He asked, utterly concerned. He looked down and his dark eyes met her round ones. "Please do tell me if I'm bringing you discomfort."

The young boy by the name of Qui-Gon followed beside him and looked at Padme in a concerned manner too. He seemed to reflect the feelings of his superior.

"I'm okay. Thanks." She replied shyly. For a second there, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. Was it because he reminded her of her Ani? No, that must not be it. It was probably due to the kindness that emanated from his otherwise dark eyes. They made her feel welcome and cared for.

Then she finally asked. "Are you a Jedi?" She had to know. She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. If he was a Jedi, then perhaps he could lead her to Anakin.

"Well yes I am, madame." He replied courteously.

Padme's eyes widened. Then a soft smile crept up her face. "Do you know where Anakin is? Is this Coruscant? Are we in Jedi Temple? Everything looks so different. And, and, I'm not sure, but I think my ship crashed and…" Padme couldn't stop herself from asking one question after another. She had just been rescued by this noble Jedi and she hoped that he had the answer to most of her inquiries.

"Whoa. Hold on there, my friend." He chuckled, and his face was warmed with a smile. "What do you say we answer them one question at a time, okay?"

She calmed down and smiled back. Her cheeks flushed red at the realization of her sudden outburst. "Okay. I'm sorry. I…I just feel so confused, so lost. You see, I'm looking for someone and I have a feeling you might know him."

"This Anakin person you speak of?" He carried her down a flight of stairs and into another hallway. "He's the one you are looking for, if I'm correct." He chose his words well, not wanting to answer her own questions for her.

"Yes! Anakin! Anakin Skywalker!" She suddenly exclaimed. Life suddenly filled her otherwise tired eyes, and blood seemed to flow back into her veins. The thought of seeing Anakin had done that to her. Oh her sweet Anakin…How she hungered to be with him again.

Jard furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together into a thin line. The distant and confused look in his strong eyes echoed a feeling of uncertainty. It was rather obvious, from the look on his face, that he had no idea who that Anakin was.

He looked at her again. "I'm sorry, my lady…But I know not of this Anakin Skywalker you speak of. Is he of any importance? Does he live here in Coruscant? One of the royaslties, perhaps, considering that you're here in Jedi Temple?" He asked. He felt sorry that he had to answer her question with another question.

/"How could he not know Anakin? Anakin and Obi-wan are currently the most well known Jedis in the ongoing Clone Wars! Almost every Jedi, near and far, know their name! What's going on!"/ She thought to herself.

But at least he was able to answer her other questions. She was indeed in Coruscant, and in the Jedi Temple. The only other thing that bothered her now was how she got there, and why everything wasn't all as she remembered them. Jedi Temple was still Jedi Temple, but it didn't feel like the Jedi Temple she had known. And Coruscant, something about it felt so old and ancient.

"By the way, if it's okay to ask…May I please know your name? I don't want to sound intrusive but you could at least give me a name I can call you by." He said with a smile.

Padme was quite surprised with the formality and politeness of this Jedi. In fact, he reminded her of the Jedis of the olden days…Knights in shining armors who were ready to serve those who needed their help and assistance. The young man also had a sense of royalty about him. His formal stance, graceful manners, and cautious words were delivered as if he were born to become a king, a ruler, a leader, a man of prestige.

She smiled back at him, almost blushing. "No…no, you're not being intrusive at all. I'm Padme. Padme Naberrie." She answered. She could feel his arms cradling her delicate form firmly and securely. Almost as if he was being too protective of her.

Jard Dooku smiled. "Well it's nice to be of assistance to you, Lady Padme. It's just quite unfortunate that we had to meet in such --- an unconventional circumstance." A slight chuckle escaped from his lips.

Padme answered with a giggle. "And it's all thanks to your little friend…Qui-Gon". She felt uneasy saying the younger boy's name. It was a name that once belonged to a good Jedi Master, a friend, who died saving the very thing she stood for as a queen.

Jard's smile widened. "Ah, yes…little Qui-Gon." He looked down and winked at the little boy. The boy laughed in return. "He's a compassionate one, isn't he? Always taking the time to help those in need. Never hesitating to offer his assistance to anyone who needs it. He's the personification of what a Jedi is, if I say so myself."

"Then you have trained him well." Padme said.

"I wouldn't call it training, really. I'm not even a Jedi Master yet, not even close. Qui-Gon's like a little brother to me...Always had been since he entered the Temple as a youngling. Don't know what I'd do if something happens to that boy. His compassion for all creatures gets him into trouble sometimes."

Little Qui-Gon scowled, then he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I'm not in trouble all the time." He said. "And after all, whenever I do, you're always there to save me, Master Dooku." He said gleefully.

Padme's eyes widened at the name the boy mentioned. /"Did he just say, Master Dooku?"/ She felt a deep pit in her stomach and a chill up her spine. /"Wasn't Count Dooku Qui-Gon Jinn's appointed Jedi Master?" This was all too weird and too coincidental for her taste. Something was not right. The world around her didn't feel right. She felt as if she didn't belong there.

She suddenly had the urge to ask Dooku about the boy's last name, when Dooku reached the medic room, still holding Padme in his arms.

"Here we go." He said as he entered the room.

x x x x x x


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion

Medic droids of different shapes, sizes, and purposes quickly attended to them, eager to help the wounded patient. They led Jard Dooku to one of the beds and he gently and carefully laid Padme there. He didn't know why, but he felt so protective of her. He knew he had to leave her to the droids now so that they could tend to her, but he couldn't find the will to leave her alone.

Padme was surprised at how this Dooku had handled her. He was strong, yet gentle, formal, but kind and humble. If this man were a relative of the Count Dooku she knew, then he reflected more of what the Count was before he turned to the dark side…For he was nothing like the Dooku who had them killed for game in Geonosis.

Little Qui-Gon followed after them and trotted to the side of the bed. He placed his hands on the edge of the soft cushion and looked at Padme, hoping that she'd be all right soon. "What will happen next, Master? Will she be well?"

Dooku looked at his little apprentice and smiled. "She will be well, Qui-Gon. Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right. I promise." His voice was calm and hopeful. He knew that what he said was true. Padme was going to be all right. He was going to make sure that she was going to be all right. It just felt natural for him to do so.

Padme looked at the little boy who stood right next to her medical bed and gently placed her hand on top of his. "Jedi Dooku is right, Qui-Gon. I'm going to be all right. After all, it's just a little sprain and some bruises. It's nothing serious. Trust me, I'll survive." She assured her words with a smile.

"By the way," She continued. "May I please know your name?" She felt silly thinking that this boy could be THE Qui-Gon Jinn she knew. In fact, it was impossible that he was. But something in the back of her mind was nagging her that it was possible, no matter how ridiculous the notion was.

The boy smiled back. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. You can call me Qui-Gon of course."

Padme's chest tightened and her stomach did a flip she didn't expect. Her throat felt dry and she felt as if she were living in a dream at that very moment.

Then Qui-Gon grabbed Dooku by the wrist and pulled him closer so that he was standing right next to Padme's bed. "And this is my big brother, Jard Dooku. I prefer to call him master, but you know him. He dislikes it."

/"This can't be possible. This must all be just a dream."/ She thought to herself.

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing and what she was seeing. This couldn't be. That nice young man cannot be Count Dooku and that boy cannot be Qui-Gon Jinn. The Count Dooku she knew was out there, battling it out against them. And the Qui-Gon Jinn who had been one of her closest Jedi friends, was now one with the force.

She couldn't understand what was happening anymore. Everything confused her. She looked around the medic room, thinking of where she could truly be. But this did look like the medical room in Jedi Temple --- only older and ancient looking.

One of the droids caught her eye. It seemed to be injecting various kinds of medicines into its built-in glass containers. She doesn't remember seeing that droid before. Not once in her entire life. But then, she did remember seeing it once, in a book about medical droids. The book said that those droids were once used in olden times to mix and match serums. It tests which medicines would serve the patient best.

Then her eyes widened, and sweat tricked down from her smooth forehead. A ridiculous thought struck her mind…Perhaps she truly wasn't in another place…But in another time? Could it be that she had been flung back decades into the past? Well, it was either that, or she was dreaming. But this couldn't be a dream. It seemed far too real.

A concerned look reflected on Dooku's face. "Is something wrong, Padme?" His deep, yet young voice asked. "You seem…worried about something…"

What was she going to tell him now? That she came from the future? That someday, he was going to sentence her to death in Geonosis? She couldn't even look at him straight anymore, unlike when they had first met in the steps of Jedi Temple. Because now, every time her eyes caught his face, he saw the Count…not Jedi Dooku.

"Padme?" He asked again, utterly worried about her sudden strange behavior.

She finally had the urge to face him. "Don't worry, Cou--- Jedi Dooku. I'm all right. I just seem a little bothered by the pain all over my body. Please, don't worry about me. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to." Now she sounded like she wanted to drive him away.

To ease her current confusion, she looked at the very young Qui-Gon Jinn. If he truly, really was the Qui-Gon she knew, then she was thankful that he was there. He was the only friendly face around her.

"I thank you again for finding me, Qui-Gon. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't come to my rescue." She said with a smile.

But behind her smile, hundreds of thoughts and questions swirled within Padme's mind. How will she get back to her present time? Will she ever even see Anakin again? What will her Anakin do with the knowledge of her sudden disappearance? Will she be trapped in this past forever? And now that she was in the past, if this truly was the past and not just a dream, does that mean that she now has the power to change the future?

So many questions, so many things to think about, but she couldn't find the answer to any one of them. She had been in desperate and life-threatening situations before, but none of them could ever compare to the situation she was in right now. This was too unreal to be real. Not even the Jedi Masters have welcomed the notion of time travel.

A number of medic droids started to crowd around her, ready to treat her injuries.

Qui-Gon and Dooku stepped away from the bed to give them enough space.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby, Padme." He said as he looked at her. "We'll be here of you need anything."

Padme just looked at him and smiled. She still felt uneasy interacting with THE Count Dooku like this. It felt awkward and surreal. She shouldn't even be here! In fact, she expected to wake up from this lucid dream any time now.

Qui-Gon noticed that his master still hasn't moved from his spot. In fact, Dooku was still standing there, looking worried sick about Padme. It actually seemed as if his master's had a sudden attraction to their new female friend. He may only be ten years old and fourteen years younger than Dooku was, but he wasn't blind. He can see the attraction, amour and concern in his superior's dark brown eyes.

The little boy chuckled and took his master by the hand. "Let's go, Master. She'll be all right. You said so. She may need some time alone to recuperate." He said jokingly.

Dooku's tall frame allowed him to see beyond the medical droids. He saw that she had already fallen asleep. One of the droids has probably sedated her in order to force her body to rest. Based from the shape her body was in when Qui-Gon found her earlier, rest was one of the things she definitely needed at the moment.

He was suddenly interrupted by the little youngling who was tugging at his hand.

"Master, let's go. Lady Padme needs to be tended to by the droids now." He said in his own innocent, childish way.

Dooku felt a little embarrassed and exposed at the moment. Looks like his padawan had caught him off guard. "Oh, uh, yes. You're right, Qui-Gon. Let's go." He said as he ushered his little friend to the lobby. But before they could step out of the room, Dooku looked over his shoulder and glanced at Padme one last time.

/"Until we meet again, Lady Padme. I am at your service."/ He thought to himself..

x x x x x x

The confusion Padme was feeling at the moment didn't help her in any way. Though one of the medic droids has sedated her, she found it hard to put her mind at rest. How could she when she was here, stuck in a time where she didn't belong? She still hoped this was all just a dream and that soon enough, she would wake up and find herself wrapped around the arms of the person who was her heart and her life.

But then, what if this truly wasn't a dream? What if, by sudden twist of fate, she had truly been transported decades into the past? What will she tell Qui-Gon or even Dooku?

She had no problems with Qui-Gon. In fact, she liked interacting with the Jedi Master's youngling counterpart. But what of Dooku? She had never met him prior to his fall to the dark side, so she had no concrete view of what he was like before he had given up his place in the Jedi Order. The only Dooku she had come to know was the Dooku who captured Obi-Wan and the Dooku who had them almost killed for sport.

This was all too confusing. She just wanted to scream and cry at the moment. If only she could, but the sedatives were keeping her down. Perhaps it would be for the best if she just gave into the sedative for now…gave in to sleep and rest.

Her mind and her entire body still felt all battered and broken and raw from the "ship crash" that never really happened. And so she would rest for now. Then after that, she would find a way to get out of this mess that had turned her life upside down, even if that meant asking Count Dooku and the young Qui-Gon for help.

Padme tried to calm herself. She cleared her mind of her present troubles and let her body give into a deep and peaceful sleep.

x x x x x x


End file.
